dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is the team up film between Superman and Batman. It is the sequel to Man of Steel and the second film in the DC Extended Universe. Plot Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as June Finch *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev *Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday *Carla Gugino as Ship's voice *Joe Morton as Silas Stone *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich *Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (photo) *Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross *Emily Peterson as Lana Lang *Ripley Sobo as Sage *Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh *Valiant Michael as Captain Knight *David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt *Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy *Will Blagrove as Rusty *Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell *Zach Laboza as Luke *Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie *Dar Allen as General Norris *Mark Rademacher as John Manley *Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot *Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez *Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch *Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos *Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin *Greg Violand as General Coller *Devin Scillian as Himself *Nicole Forester as LaBlanc *Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself *Soledad O'Brien as Herself *Graham Beal as James Harmon *John Seibert as McGraw *Patrick Leahy as Senator Purrington *Wunmi Mosaku as Kahini Ziri *Dennis North as Senator Barrows *Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli *Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka *Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos *Kent Shocknek as Himself *Ralph Lister as Emmett Vale *Patrick Wilson as the President of the United States *Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon (Deleted scenes) References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Bruce Wayne/Batman is introduced. *Lex Luthor is introduced. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is introduced. *A Riddler question mark is seen graffitied on a pillar. *The Joker is mentioned. *Doomsday is introduced. *Thomas and Martha Wayne are introduced. *Barry Allen/The Flash is introduced. *Victor Stone/Cyborg is introduced. *Arthur Curry/Aquaman is introduced. *Silas Stone is introduced. *Jimmy Olsen is introduced. *Anatoli Knyazev is introduced. *Steve Trevor is shown in photo. *Perry White appears. *Jenny Jurwich appears. *Peter Ross appears. *Lana Lang appears. *Emmett Vale is introduced. *Jonathan Kent appears in a vision. *Zod's corpse appears. *Robin's costume appears in the Batcave. *Lex Luthor, Sr. is mentioned. Production The film was shot in Chicago, Illinois, Los Angeles, California, Michigan, New Mexico and Toronto. Gallery Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice logo.jpg Faceoff_Batman_v_Superman_banner.jpeg Bvs poster-ad1-Batman.jpg BvS poster-ad2-Superman.jpg BvS Textless Poster.jpg BvS Character Poster 01.jpg BvS Character Poster 02.jpg BvS Character Poster 03.jpg LoisLane_poster-BvS.jpg Alfred_Pennyworth_poster-BvS.jpg LexLuthor_poster-BvS.jpg Batman-v-Superman-IMAX-poster.jpg Batman_vs_Superman_banner.png Superman_vs._Batman_banner.png The_Last_Son_Of_Krypton_The_Dark_Knight-BVS.jpg Batman v Superman Total Film Cover Textless.jpg Poster BvS Comic-Con.jpg|Comic-Con Poster. Trinity BvS.jpg Trinity_banner.png The_World's_Finest_BvS.jpg Batman-v-superman-fight.jpg Batman BvS Textless Poster.jpg Superman BvS Textless Poster.jpg Batman Vs Superman Textless.jpg Batman V Superman Textless Banner.jpg MoS2 Batmobile tarp.jpg|First look at the Batmobile. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|First look at Batman next to the Batmobile. Batman_stance-BVS.jpeg|Batman alongside The Batmobile. Superman BvS.jpg|First look at Superman from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. WonderWomanBVSDoJFirstLook.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Batmobile BVS.jpg|Batmobile. Batmobile_dawn_of_justice.jpg DCCU Batsuit.jpg|Batsuit. BvS Superman.jpg UtS Aquaman.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg BvS Lex Luthor 01.jpg BvS Superman 02.jpg Batsignal beacon.jpg Wayne Metropolis.jpeg Batmobile BvS.jpg Batman Bat-signal beacon.jpeg Bat-grapple guns.jpeg Bruce Alfred-Batcomputre.jpg Bat-weaponry1.jpeg Bat-weaponry2.jpg Armoredbatsuit cowl.jpeg Armored-Bat.jpeg Batman Affleck.jpg Wayne Batcave.jpg Super-wayne-manor.jpg LexCorp lexLuthor.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Wayne_identification.jpg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Diana Prince.jpg Daily planeteeters-Lois Clark Perry.jpg Daily Planet Lois Lane.jpg ClarkKent reporting.jpg Batman grappelgun.jpg Batman batmobile25.jpg Bruce batsuit.jpg The Wayne Family.jpg Batcowl mechanic.jpg Batsuitinprogressjpg.jpg BVS-duel.jpg Bat-kicks_Sups.jpeg Superman_in_court.jpg Amy-adams-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Batman-vs-superman-amy-adams-jesse-eisenberg.jpg Batman-vs-superman-ben-affleck-jeremy-irons.jpg Batman-vs-superman-holly-hunter.jpg Batman-vs-superman-laurence-fishburne-henry-cavill-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-batmobile-fight.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-ben-affleck.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-gal-gadot-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-henry-cavill-amy-adams.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-henry-cavill-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-movie-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-henry-cavill.jpg Ben-affleck-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Ben-affleck-bruce-wayne-batman-vs-superman.jpg Ben-affleck-robin-suit-batman-vs-superman.jpg Gal-gadot-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg Henry-cavill-batman-vs-superman.jpg Henry-cavill-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Henry-cavill-clark-kent-batman-vs-superman.jpg Jeremy-irons-alfred-batman-vs-superman.jpg Jesse-eisenberg-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Jesse-eisenberg-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-batman-vs-superman.jpg Laurence-fishburne-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg Superman_Lois-dawn_of_Justice.jpeg Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 71.png Batman v Superman 70.png Batman v Superman 69.png Batman v Superman 68.png Batman v Superman 67.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 64.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 61.png Batman v Superman 60.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 58.png Batman v Superman 57.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 54.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 50.png Batman v Superman 49.png Batman v Superman 48.png Batman v Superman 47.png Batman v Superman 46.png Batman v Superman 45.png Batman v Superman 44.png Batman v Superman 43.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 39.png Batman v Superman 38.png Batman v Superman 37.png Batman v Superman 36.png Batman v Superman 35.png Batman v Superman 34.png Batman v Superman 33.png Batman v Superman 32.png Batman v Superman 31.png Batman v Superman 30.png Batman v Superman 29.png Batman v Superman 28.png Batman v Superman 27.png Batman v Superman 26.png Batman v Superman 25.png Batman v Superman 24.png Batman v Superman 23.png Batman v Superman 22.png Batman v Superman 21.png Batman v Superman 19.png Batman v Superman 18.png Batman v Superman 17.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 13.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 11.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 05.png Batman v Superman 04.png Batman v Superman 03.png Batman v Superman 02.png Batman v Superman 01.png Batman v Superman 20.png Batman v Superman 74.jpg Batman v Superman 75.jpg Batman v Superman 76.jpg Batman v Superman 77.jpg Batman v Superman 78.jpg Batman v Superman 79.jpg Batman v Superman 80.jpg Batman v Superman 81.jpg Batman v Superman 82.jpg Batman v Superman 83.jpg Batman v Superman 84.jpg Batman v Superman 85.jpg Batman v Superman 86.jpg Batman v Superman 87.jpg Batman v Superman 88.jpg Batman v Superman 89.jpg Batman v Superman 90.jpg Batman v Superman 91.jpg Batman v Superman 92.jpg Batman v Superman 93.jpg Batman v Superman 94.jpg Batman v Superman 95.jpg Batman v Superman 96.jpg Batman v Superman 97.jpg Batman v Superman 98.jpg Batman v Superman 99.jpg Batman v Superman 100.jpg Batman v Superman 101.jpg Batman v Superman 102.jpg Batman v Superman 103.jpg Batman v Superman 104.jpg Batman v Superman 105.jpg Batman v Superman 106.jpg Batman v Superman 107.jpg Batman v Superman 108.jpg Batman v Superman 109.jpg Batman v Superman 110.jpg Batman v Superman 111.jpg Batman v Superman 112.jpg Batman v Superman 113.jpg Batman v Superman 114.jpg Batman v Superman 115.jpg Batman v Superman 116.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Gal Gadot on set.jpg|Gal Gadot in costume on set. Henry Cavill on BvS set.jpg|Henry Cavill in costume on set. Lexcorp set.jpg|LexCorp building set. BTS-Batssups.jpg|Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck behind the scenes. BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder. Entertainment Weekly Batman Vs Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE_SEPT15Cover.jpg Batman-vs-superman-image-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-empire-cover.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg TotalFilm_Batman_v_Superman_DOJ-Trinity_cover.jpg Dc'sTrinity_Total_Film_cover.jpg Superman_Empire-cover1.jpeg Batman_Empire_cover2.jpg Bat-vs-Steel_Empire_showdown-cover.jpg Famous_Monster-284_Batman-v-Superman.jpg Batman-close up-concept art.jpg Bat-cowl-conceptart-BvS.jpg Batman concept art-BvS.jpg Wonder woman art-concept-BvS.jpg Wonder Woman concept art-BvS.jpg Superman concept art-BvS.jpg BvS Batman-batmobile-Arkham Knight skin.png BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Batman-v-superman-fight-raining.png Batman-v-superman-flying.png Batman-v-superman-merchandising.jpg Batman-v-superman-popcorn.png The Dark Knight v The Man Of Steel-promo art.png he-hates-these-cans.jpg the-cans-man.jpg Videos File:Batman v. Superman Dawn Of Justice Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD File:Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD|Sneak Peek File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD|Trailer #2 File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD|Trailer #3 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 3 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 5 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 6 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 7 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 8 HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN Brasilian TV SPOT DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE Movie Clip - Do You Bleed? (2016) Ben Affleck Superhero Movie HD Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines!|Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines! (Featuring Bruce Wayne). Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines!|Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! (Featuring Lex Luthor). File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 File:Batman v Superman Jena Malone Cut From Movie - IGN News References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB *Movie site Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Superman Films Category:Batman Films Category:Upcoming Films